quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
Hunter is the Arena Lord of the Tier 2 and a playable character at single player of Quake 3 Arena. She gives player a challenge at The Proving Grounds (q3tourney2). Tourney2 is a map where combat revolves around large areas to narrow stairways, tight catwalks and teleporters. She hates all Sorg for the destruction of her homeworld. Sorlag will reference to her as well. She loves the Lightning Gun and even references to it in her chat lines. She favors hitscan and beam type weapons, generally switches along then rapidly use them to get the frag. If you dare to get close to land better hits, she swiftly switches to Shotgun and riddles you with pellets. At the mid range she favors her trustful and dead accurate Lightning Gun skills. In case she runs dry on ammo or you attempt to keep distance, you'll most likely feel the sting of her Machinegun shots. When she's out of Lightning Gun, she will use Rocket Launcher. Her skill with the Rocket Launcher is greater than that of the Lightning Gun, but still prefers it over the rocket. She appears as a barely armored amazonian, tall tribeswoman; wears stripy dark green bands and metallic pads with skulls carved on it and what appears to be a sorg skull with feathers on top of it. Her eyesight is hidden with her sorg skull headwear. She looks smooth as a piece of silk in the breeze but actually tough as nails on the inside. Her other names in chat lines are; "Ice Queen", "Princess", "Feather-head", "She-male", "~Sistah Chicken Head" and "Witch". Quake III bio Hunter is a Frazetta-esque barely-armored female warrior whose head gear is constructed from a Sorg skull (or head) and beautiful feathers. Her regal mien believes her royal birth and her experience as a leader. Arena combatants pay tribute to her as a warrior with their blood...lots of their blood. Strategy To beat her easily on her own map, player should gather all the possible Light Armor pickups in the map at once, and should keep the Lightning Gun spawn point and the teleport bridge secure by diving to the teleporter that is in the middle of the map. At lower difficulties she hardly possess any threat to players, but at higher difficulties you can see her rushing LG quickly and giving you the shock of your life. Keeping the control of teleporters and carrying the fight to the main area is a valid tactic to shove her back to down below. Hunter is pretty accurate with Machinegun at high difficulties; trying to respawn kill her will cost you lots of armor. You just keep the vital areas under control by diving through teleporters, pick all the armor you can and don't let her touch the Lightning Gun. Keep the LG area secure with RL pressure fire periodically. If you need to buy time for next Light Armor spawn then hold one of the rear small rooms by LG-bridge area or hold on top of stairway from the center hall. If you located her by stairs try to position yourself near the LG area among the fight, as she may respawn there to take you out by surprise. If you can't use LG, at least don't let her use it against you and surprise. If you keep losing to her, don't let that discourage you, she's actually pretty tough and more accurate compared to other Arena Lords. Besides being an Arena Lord, she's one of the most challenging bots in the game. She's the one who will put player's accuracy skill on test, if you fail she won't hesitate to use it against you. Trivia Her body model looks like "sculpted" with great care, she became quickly popular among the quake community. It seems the dev team is pretty much aware of it too. She appeared as an Easter Egg on a magazine cover in the ID Software's Doom III. . Photo Gallery References Category:Quake III Arena characters Category:Quake III Arena bosses